Brothers Stand United
by WhiteWolf144
Summary: After Luther's numerous complains about his time on the moon, Five snaps. He can't hold his rage in anymore after Luther once again ignored Klaus, making him feel bad, calling him a junkie. Five stands up for his brother once and for all. Rated T because of the mention of Klaus' time in the mausoleum, otherwise completely safe. Oneshot. Give it a try.


**Hello! This is my first Umbrella Academy fic and I hope it goes well. It's just a little one-shot set after season 1 of the show (SPOILER ALERT: after they go back in time). I know the show is based on comics, but I haven't had a chance to read them yet. Anyway, as I said in the summary, it's about Five confronting Luther about his _Dad sent me to the Moon_ complaining (mostly inspired by memes). Anyway, I don't like Luther that much, but I don't necessarily hate him. Sorry if you feel like I didn't do him justice. Now, let's get started. Also, it's written in third person/authors POV.**

After Five sent the siblings back in time to stop the apocalypse, they didn't really have time to talk about what's going on with each of them. Saving the world was their main priority at the moment.

Five noticed some changes around his brothers and sisters. Ever since he came back, things were different for him. Now, changes were made again. Ben was there with them, which was amazing, but Five noticed he spent almost all of his time with Klaus. Diego did as well. Vanya also got closer to him over the few days they were there. But Five would often walk in on Klaus just sitting somewhere alone, staring into nothingness with a blank expression on his face. He wanted to talk to his brother about it, but after spending 48 years alone with a mannequin and no other human contact, he found it hard finding the words to talk to his brother. So, he would tell Diego or Ben, and they would talk to Klaus. They didn't really get much out of him, but he thanked both them and Five for having his back. Right then, everyone had everyone's back, but Luther. They're brother #1 was a complete ass to both Klaus and Vanya. Even his relationship with Alison became rocky after he locked Vanya up. Also, he wouldn't shut up about his time on the moon. He always said how he had the hardest time, and Five had none of it anymore. They had a meeting before some mission they had planned. As always, Luther tried to lead them, but he was unfit to lead. He tried bossing them around, and a fight broke out immediately. Five was filled with rage as Luter spoke:

"You all left! I was dad's number One! I was the one he trusted, the one he set to be a leader."

"Oh really?!" Five snapped. Everyone shut up immediately as they heard him talk. He kept quiet the entire time.

"What do you want to say Five?" Luther spat back.

"Do you know why dad put you as number One? Because you were the first one he bought. That's all", Five lied to get him down, "And I am having none of this anymore! All you do is complain. No one stopped you from leaving! You were just afraid of doing so. Dad sent you to the moon so he wouldn't have to look at you anymore!"

"How dare you?!" Luther threatened, though his voice was shaky.

Klaus busted in the fight: "Five's right!"

"Oh shut up junkie", Luther ignored Klaus who just swallowed and sat down.

"That's it!" Five lost it. He jumped through space right before Luther and punched him in the face, with Luther falling down. His nose was bloody. He got up and almost attacked Five, but Five is a quick thinker and threw him off.

"Don't you call my brother a junkie ever again, you ape! You don't know what Klaus went trough. While you were all cozy here, we actually went through real trauma! I'm not saying you didn't, just that yours isn't as bad as some of ours! Ben died! Alison is losing her child in the present! Diego is being chased for the murder of the woman he loved! I spent _forty-eight years_ in the apocalypse, in complete solitude and had to join an organization of assassins to get back here! I had to kill people to get back to my family! Vanya was on meds her entire life because dad was afraid of her powers! Hell, we wouldn't be here now if you didn't act like you knew best, not listening to any of us! We're here because you are like Reginald! Because you were afraid and locked up your own sister without talking to her! What she did to Alison was a mistake, an accident and you almost choked her to death without hearing neither her or Alison out! And Klaus, the brother you despise so much, who you discriminate so much, leave out of everything, never listen to, became a drug addict because the father you love so much locked him up in a mausoleum for hours on end when he was still,just a kid having ghosts scream in his head, attacking him. He was left with an everlasting fear of the dead and he turned to drugs because they got them out. Imagine yourself being followed by hundreds of ghosts screaming, attacking you every second. He went to war unwillingly, by mistake and watched the man he loved die in his arms. He got a time-traveling suitcase from when he was imprisoned by Hazel and Cha-Cha, which I assume you don't even know about, none less care!"

He stopped himself. Everyone was staring at the boy who just spoke for all of them. Five was always there for them all and Luther wasn't.

Five sighed before continuing, now calmed down a little: "I get it, you spent time alone on the moon. It hit you hard. But you have to stop acting like what you've been through is the only trauma any of us experienced. A leader has to care about others, not only himself. A team player has to hear out his comrades before making a decision. You do neither. Therefore you shouldn't be a leader. We need someone who will listen to all of us, hear all of us out, respect all his teammates, care about all his family, not just himself and one more person."

"Well said Five", Diego spoke up. Five knew he had his brothers support, partly because Diego doesn't like Luther particularly. " We need a new leader."

"Exactly", Vanya agreed.

" I say Five", Ben spoke. Five was stunned. He wants him to be a leader?

"No", he refused immediately, " I can't be our leader, I sometimes don't think stuff trough enough and rush to do things. I'd just put us in danger."

"Than who?" Alison asked.

"Well, it obviously can't be Luther. Diego doesn't like Luther that much, so he probably won't hear him out. You, Alison, have the power to make anyone do anything, so it shouldn't be you. Ben has been out of the game too long and I still don't trust Vanya completely. I say, Klaus."

"Klaus?!" Luther snapped at Five.

"Yes, Klaus", Five growled at him, " He doesn't rush to do things, he got clean, we can trust him to have our backs, he always hears everyone out and leaves no one behind. Anyone got a problem with that?"

No one spoke up. They knew he was right. Five smiled and just continued, concluding the argument: "Good. Klaus, lead the way."

Klaus looked up, now knowing his brother is always there for him even though he doesn't say much to him. He gave Five a thanking smile before putting out some ideas to the others. They devised a plan quickly, with Klaus taking in everyone's opinion. Soon, they carried out the plan, coming out basically without a scratch, the apocalypse avoided. Klaus thanked Five for trusting him and became their leader for good. Luther wasn't happy with him, but he didn't walk out, even though he had a chance to.

Five helped Klaus with using his power over the dead to briefly bring Dave back who just smiled to Klaus saying a simple _I'm proud of you_ before disappearing. Klaus thanked Five for everything living his life without any fear of death in his bones left, knowing his brother has his back.

**So how was that? I just wrote it as a quick story but tried to put in some emotion. I'll maybe do a longer fic in the future, but I can't promise anything yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon!**


End file.
